


Oh Worm?

by sadmem



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, There's swearing, i wanted to write but i didn't want to try so here we are I guess, i'm that one girl that wrote the chiaki vore fic, im sorry, wake me up (wake me up inside)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmem/pseuds/sadmem
Summary: subaru gives hokuto a coin





	Oh Worm?

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhh it's 10:30 at night and I'm extrmeley tired - this is basically a fic that coldn've been good but I iddn't bother to fi x the spellign mistakes 
> 
> What hte Fuck is this

"hokke look at this fucking coin" subaru said, holding out that fucking coin.

 

hokke looked up and saw a coin that was literally the size of subaru's head and was confused 

 

"What the Fuck is that subaru"

 

"a coin"

 

Ok = "btu what he Fucjk is it"

 

"it will grant you powers" subar looked at kokke with wide eyes and held it out "go on, try it bitch"

 

never one to turn down a challege, hokke took the coin and immediately transformed.  "In the name of the moon, I'll punish hyou!" 

 

three hokke stood, in a uniform whatever the hell the color of sailor moon's uniform is, and he was extrmeely uncomfortable

 

"see it grants you powers!"  subar stood there smilign.  except he wasn't subaru he was honoka kousaka but with a manyly voice so it was weird as shit

 

"who the fuck are you?"

 

"Who the fuck are you"

 

"I asked you first"

 

"I asked yous econd"

 

"subaru but I love you why did you beoceme - this?" hoke gestued at honoka akehoshi

 

"are you kay"

 

:nO

 

"Natusme give me some weird -as s drink nad now we ar emagical girls"

 

"natsume you fcking idot'

 

'hhhhhh" hokke breathed loudly and set the whole school on fire

 

_ **HEADLINES READ: Eichi Tenshouin is fucking dead.** _

 

Everyone else got out in time though so it was cool

 

Chiaki thought it fit his character so he stayed inside but didn't burn up becaus ehtat 's just what kidn of perosn he is

 

natsume sakasaki got put into idol jail for ten year sbecause he tap shoed to loundly

 

The end bith

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> soryr this was Not Funny but I just wnated to write something stupid SO MISSION ACCOMPLISHED  
> Kudos this you fools (jk it's cool, it's cool.)


End file.
